


all that glitters

by jaded_of_mara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Pre-Solo: A Star Wars Story, this character is literally just low-rent mara jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: For the Star Wars Rare Ships Challenge over on Pillowfort.This (last) month's challenge was to hit the "random" button on Wookieepedia and write a shipfic based on that. so here's this!





	all that glitters

Lando didn't want to be on Tasariq, and he especially didn't want to be stuck in Tasariq City. Really, only the nastiest of backwaters have their capitals named after the planet itself. But the crystal shipment he was supposed to pick up was late, and he was getting antsy cooped up on the Falcon. So, here he was, scoping out Tasariq City's abysmal nightlife.

He's sure that even if it weren't for the Imperial presence, the nightlife would still be terrible. Tasariq City was the Empire's main foothold, a colonial city. Lando had yet to see a single Tasari since landing. He definitely hasn't seen any native food or drink, leaving him stuck with expensive imports.

This bar wasn't a dive, but it certainly wasn't anything to write home about. Lando took a sip of his drink and a look around the room. Mostly students, with a few miners in the corner, and -- a woman entirely too beautiful to be in a place like this. She was chatting with bartender about something he couldn't quite overhear, and fidgeting with her jewelry. She got her drink, and Lando made his move.

"What's a stunner like you doing on Tasariq?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you haven't heard by now, you must be out of the loop." She took a drink and looked him over. "Or you're an offworlder. So which is it?"

"Whichever you prefer, to keep it interesting." He winked. "I don't believe I caught your name? I'm Lando, by the way."

"I'm Yasinda." She fiddled with her jewel pendant. "So what brings someone like you all the way out to Tasariq?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Why, all of the lovely gems that she has to offer. As well as the crystals, of course."

She threw back her head and laughed. "You are certainly very charming, Mr. Lando, and I appreciate the effort." She ran a hand through her short red hair. "But I'm committed."

Lando huffed a little. "Committed to a cause? Your career? An institution?" 

Yasinda's smile grew strained. "Committed to a lovely man." She paused, and ran a hand in front of his face. "It's looking like it might be time for you to head home, Mr. Calrissian."

And now that she brought it up, Lando did notice feeling way more out of it than he should have. He probably should head back to the Falcon, Yasinda was right. Except... "Did... did I tell you my last name?" And why were his words slurring? He'd only had one drink...

Yasinda laughed awkwardly. "I'm sure you must have. Now, I really think you should head back to your ship. Tasariq City isn't the safest." Her hand moved to fiddle with the crystal at her neck.

Lando stood up straight and looked her in the eye. "I don't mind you having a boyfriend, I was just trying to talk. There's no need for you to get so..." he gestured and reached for her arm and--

 

And woke up to Elthree splashing him with a cup of water to the face. He was surprisingly not at all hungover, especially considering how much he apparently drank last night.

Elthree was already sauntering down the hall by the time he could get up. "Shipment of crystals arrived while you were out getting wasted. Let's get going, we've got a schedule to keep," she called back to him.

And there wasn't really anything he could say back.

**Author's Note:**

> i find this character hilarious. she is literally just. cheapo mara jade found in a scenario your star wars rpg group could play if they wanted. i love her and i love imagining the scenarios surrounding her creation.
> 
> "hey tim can we use your cool character?"  
> no  
> "ok cool heres a different character. she was too cool to be an emperors hand so she hangs out on a random planet and the emperor does experiments on her instead"
> 
> also just like. ok so her backstory is she's force sensitive and she was recruited by intelligence to be an emperors hand but she turned them down because she thought the force wasnt real. but like. im just trying to imagine it from her perspective.
> 
> empire: harry potter wizards aren't real. nobody even knows about harry potter wizards anymore. also it's illegal to be one.  
> me: ok  
> empire: anyway, you are a harry potter wizard, do you want to use your harry potter wizard powers to spy on people?  
> me: i thought those weren't real  
> empire: ok nvm, hey do you wanna wear this horcrux and see what happens?  
> me: i guess, yeah, sure
> 
> anyway her story in the rpg is that the necklace she wears is slowly waking up her force sensitivity. so i have her unconsciously using the force on lando cause tbh? idk what to do with this character.
> 
>  
> 
> [anyway here's her wookieepedia page.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yasinda_Bardak)


End file.
